Mothers' behaviors were examined in relation to children's early manifestation of altruistic behavior. Sixteen mother-child pairs were studied, over a nine-month period. Children were 1 1/2 to 2 1/2 years of age. Mother-child interactions were observed in the home. Mothers trained in observation techniques reported their children's responses to others' distress, and their own responses in these circumstances. Some distress events were naturally occurring, others were simulated. Maternal behaviors significantly positively associated with children's altruism were sensitive nurturant attention to the child's own distresses, modelling of comfort to other's distress, interpretations of the other's distress state, and explanations and guilt induction when the child was the cause of distress. Mothers treated distresses caused by boys and girls differently; more information about the consequences of hurting others was directed toward boys, while modeling of nurturance to others in distress was more frequently done in the presence of girls. In identifying some of the dimensions of the early child-rearing associated with children's sympathetic behavior, the study provides further information about the origins of altruism.